


Marvel Characters x Reader

by Asher_Solwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Blushing, Crying, Cute Peter, F/M, Kissing, Loki Needs a Hug, Reader gets turned into a baby, baby reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker
Summary: Nick fury walked into avengers tower carrying a box,he went to the living room where the avengers (plus some) were seated.He called all of them over in a circle and stood in the center,"I have a job for one of you and whats in this box is going to chose who gets it." He said setting the box down on the floor,everyone watch wide-eyed as Nick removed the lid revealing a...Baby!"As you can see one of my best agents has a small problem,and I need someone to take care of her until we can figure out how to fix it." He said taking the baby out of the box and setting her on the floor."So who's taking care of...who is it?" Tony asked,"It's agent (Y/L/N)." Nick said and everyone gasped,"And she will chose who she wants.""But...how?" Clint asked looking confused,"Just watch."(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to...I don't own any of these characters. Or movies.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki/Reader, Nick Fury/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rodgers/Reader, Thor/Reader, thor Odinson/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	1. Peter Parker

(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to Peter.Peter froze,

"M-Mr.Stark?" Peter stuttered looking down at you as you grabbed his pant leg and pulled yourself to your feet,but you never let go.You looked up at him and smiled,

"Yeah kid." Tony said trying not to laugh.

"W-What do I do?" He asked not breaking eye contact with you

"Up." You said in your new baby voice,you raised your hands up leaning your chest against his legs.

"W-What!" Peter looked shocked at your sudden request,you'd never really spoken to him,much less wanted him to hold you.

"Well you heard the girl,pick-er up." Tony said with a chuckle.Peter slowly bent down and picked you up and held you close to his chest.You held eye contact for a few seconds,then you put both your hand on his cheeks and squeezed them together,making Peter do the fishy face.You started to laugh which caused Peter to laugh,you kept going until everyone in the room either broke down laughing or gave you a chuckle.

After a good few minutes you put your arms around his neck and layed your head on his shoulder.letting out a tried yawn,Peter started rubbing small circles on your back and you gave another sleepy yawn.

"Looks like your girlfriends tired." Tony teased,Peter stood there with a dreamy look,the new found affection causing his brain to shut down.He gave Tony a dreamy/sigh-ish "uh huh",then continued to walk out of the room and towards his own.Leaving everyone in the other room either aw-ing or smiling,bar Tony who was shocked that Peter didn't deny that you were his girlfriend.

Everyone knew that Peter had a chrush on you,but you...you were harder to figure out.You only slipped up a couple of times,blushing when he entered the room or grinning when someone mentioned his name.

Peter took you to his room and put you on his bed,you looked up at him sleepily then reached out for him.He layed down on the bed,you crawled over to him and lay your head on his chest.Peter listen to your breathes soften and even out,after a while Peter also fell asleep and did not wake up when a soft camara clicked by the door.

Some hours later Peter woke up when two little hands shoke his shoulder,he opened his eyes and sat up,you were looking up at him,

"Whats wrong?" He asked not knowing what to do,you tried to remember what it was called but couldn't,so you pointed to your mouth.

"Are you trying to tell me that your hungry?" Peter asked and you nodded your head.He smiled and pick you up,he carried you to the kitchen and set you on the counter,then webbed your leg so you wouldn't fall off.

"So...What do you want?" He asked,your little baby self just looked around the big room and landed on the box of doughnuts.You pointed to the box and clapped your hands grinning from ear to ear.

"You want Doughnuts?" You clapped you hands again and he grabbed the box,he pulled out a doughnut and pulled a small piece off about the size of a penni.

"Yay!!" You squealed happily reaching for the small piece of doughnut,Peter smiled and handed you your food.You took it and put the hole thing in your mouth and reached for another piece.

"Ah ah you have to chew that piece first." After you finished chewing he handed you another,you took it and did the same thing.This went on until the doughnut was gone,Peter cut the web and took you to the living room were some of the others were.

"Hey kid,hows the babysitting going?" Tony asked taking another sip of his drink.Peter sat down beside tony and put you on the floor between his feet.

"actually pretty good." Peter said while playing with your hair,everybody in the room smirked at how cute you two were together.Until Clint spoke up.

"Hey does she know what we're saying or does she have the mind of a baby too?" Everyone looked at Peter waiting for an answer.He blushed and shrugged his shoulders,

"I bit I can tell you." Natasha said and walked over,she crouched down in front of (Y/N) and said.

"(Y/N)." you looked up at her and gave her the cutest smile you could,"I want you to embarrass Peter."

"W-what why me?" Peter stuttered.You looked up at peter and reached your hands out for him to pick you up.He pick you up and set you in his lap,you stood up on him grabbing both his cheeks and kissed him on the lips with a loud 'Mmmmmahhhh' at the end.The room went silent and Peter's face went super red,then everyone started laughing bar Peter who was un-moving.

"Good job (Y/N),Jarvis did you get that on camera." Tony asked while trying to catch his breathe from laughing so hard.

"Yes Sir,would you like me too put in with Black mail or Future wedding photos?"

"Both." Tony said as he went to refill his glass.Natasha stood up and sat down by Clint who still had tears in his eyes.Peter still hadn't moved and it started to scare you,so you gave him a pat on the cheek,but he still didn't move so you decided that you were going to try and get his attention a different way.

"Peder?" You ask with worry,his eyes snap to you and he smiled.Everyone looked at the both of you again.

"Yeah?" You leaned forward and hugged him.

"Wove you." You said softly.Peter's eyes almost popped out his head and his face went the same color as his suit.You sat back down on his lap and looked up at him for an answer.Everyone started asking him what you just said but poor Peter couldn't say anything.

"Jarvis replay what (Y/N) just said." Clint called out and through the intercom came your soft baby voice 'Wove you'.Everyone 'awww'ed and Tony slapped Peter on the back,

"Well don't you have something you like to say back to the little lady." Peter looked you in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too (Y/N)." As soon as the words left his mouth there sat a normal size (Y/N) in his lap looking him in the eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.(Y/N) smiled,cupped his face,and kissed him.

"I love you too." You said and kissed him again.


	2. Loki

(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to Loki.  
Everyone gasped as you perched yourself at Loki's side,even Fury was a little shocked that you had chosen the trickster. Loki held his head high with a proud smirk on his face,Natasha walked over to you and held out her hands. Natasha was your most trusted friend and had always been there for you through the tuff times.

"Come on (Y/n),come to Natasha,you know Loki doesn't like to be messed with." She said with a big smile,but you scooted closer to Loki and wrapped your arms around his leg. Everyone looked up at Loki to see his reaction,but it never came,he simply picked you up and held you close.

"I shall take care of lady (Y/n) if she wishes it." Everyone went wide eyed at this,bar Thor who came over and gave his brother a pat on the back,but not to hard for he didn't wish to harm you.

"Brother I put my trust in you with lady (Y/n),don't make me regret my decision." Thor spoke the last part softly for only Loki to hear,he gave a nod of acknowledgment and looked at the others.

"I still don't like this." Clint spoke up. After Loki was sent to live on midgard as punishment for trying to take over the world he has gotten a lot better,he doesn't try and kill everyone or make them kneel to him. But Clint still doesn't trust him after the whole mind control thing. Loki looked at him,

"You are welcome to ask her what she wants." Loki said in a calm way,clint looked at him with a 'really' look.

"How? She's just an infant,she won't understand what I'm saying." Loki smirked.

"On the contrary,she knows exactly what all of us are saying,she just can't control her self so her feelings will decide for her. And with that you may ask her anything you want,but don't expect a sugar coated answer because this is the most honest she will ever be." Clint walked up to you and held out his hands,but you just looked at him. He slowly went to grab you,but you quickly turned around and wrapped your arms around Loki's neck. Clint looked down upset that you would chose Loki over him and quietly walked out of the room followed by everybody else.

"They have all gone." Loki whispered to you,but you didn't let go,you just started playing with his hair.Loki carried you to the couch and sat down with you in his lap,you looked up at him and smiled.

"I am honored that you would pick me over the others,but may I ask why?" Loki would never admit it but he fancied you,ever since the first time he met you and you told him 'that you wouldn't judge him for the person he was in the past,but that you wanted to know who the person of the present was'. You reached up and hugged him again then placed a kiss on his cheek and sat back down on his lap. Loki blushed and placed his hand on his cheek where you had kissed him,maybe you did like him a little.

Actually you liked him a lot,you just didn't say anything because you thought that he wouldn't care about a midgardian in that way. You smiled at him,then Thor came in the room,he stopped and looked at his brothers red face.

"Brother,what has caused your face to be the same color as thy cape." Thor's loud voice boomed with laughter. Loki sent him a glare but Thor kept on laughing,Loki sighed and looked down at his lap. You saw how upset Thor was making Loki and nobody made your Loki upset. So you stood on Loki's lap and put your hands over his ears,you looked at Thor and yelled.

"No!!!" Thor stopped laughing and looked at you,"No more!" You said and hugged Loki's head,Thor didn't know what to say,you'd never spoken to him that way before. You always kept your mouth shut when Thor was picking on his brother but you hated it,the way it made Loki look and feel it broke your heart. Loki never said anything to anyone not even Thor,so they didn't know,but you saw it.

"Have I irked thee lady (Y/n)?" Thor looked at you confused. You nodded your head and sat back down on Loki's lap still facing him,Thor came and sat down on the couch beside Loki with a few feet between them. Thor looked at you.

"May I ask how?" You pointed at Loki.

"Sad." Thor looked at his brother and Loki looked at you in astonishment,no one had ever read him that well other then his mother.

"Is this true brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes but I never told her that." Loki answered,his eyes never leaving your eyes,you smiled at him and he gave you a small smile as well. Thor saw this and looked at you.

"Lady (Y/n) do you have feelings for my brother." Loki was about to yell at Thor but you nodded your head and laid down on him and hid your face in his chest acting all bashful. Thor gave his brother a smile and got up leaving the room,Loki pulled you away from his chest and looked in your eyes. He saw that you were telling the truth,you could see pure joy written on his face as pulled you in for a hug. He stood and carried you to his room,Loki set you on his bed as he went to search through his books.

Loki found the book he was looking for and came to sit beside you on the bed,he opened the book and started reading. After about hour of reading he found what he was looking for,a 'reverse' spell,maybe he could change you back. He turn to inform you of his discovery when he saw you curled up on his pillow fast asleep. Loki smiled at your small form and tucked you a blanket around you,he bent over and placed a kiss to your forehead,then laid down beside you.

Loki was awoken by the feeling of being watched,he opened his eyes and sure enough you were just sitting there watching him sleep. He sat up and stretched,then grabbed his book.

"I have found a way to possibly change you back to your adult form." You clapped your hands in excitement and waited for Loki to do the spell. Loki read the spell and waited, a green mist wrapped around your body,a few seconds later it disappeared and there you sat on his bed. You looked down at your body and it was back to normal,you stood from the bed and walked over to Loki.

"Thank you Loki!" You hugged Loki,but what surprised you is that he hugged you back. You pulled away and he cupped your face in his hands.

"Anything for you love." Then he kissed you.


	3. Steve Rodgers

(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to Steve. You held onto him as you tried to stand up,but failed and fell back on to your bum. (Y/n) was a very headstrong person,believing that you could do anything if you only put your mind to it. So you grabbed ahold of his leg again and hoisted yourself to your feet,you looked up at Steve and smiled. Steve blushed at your adorable little face smiling up at him and smiled back.

"Take care of her mr. Rodgers,she one of our best." Fury stated before turning to leave the building,Steve nodded and looked back down at you.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked,you looked to the side as if you were thinking,your eyes widened as you looked up at Steve with excitement sketched on your face.

"Swing!" You said bouncing up and down,Steve chuckled at your anxiousness and picked you up. He told everyone that he was taking you to the park a couple blocks away and would be back before dark. He carried you all the way to the park and put you in one of the baby swings,after he buckled you in he started pushing you. Every time Steve pushed you,you would let out the most contagious laugh every know to man,even some of the other parents started laughing.

A woman that recognized Steve came up and asked him if you were his,he blushed and told the lady that no you weren't his daughter,he was just babysitting you until your guardian came back,witch wasn't a complete lie if you think about it.The lady started flirting with Steve and it angered you,it made you jealous thinking that she could win him over and you couldn't do anything about it because you were stuck in this tiny body. You loved Steve,every since the first time you saw him you loved him and not because of his looks,but because he was good. The first time you met Steve was on mission to take down a hydra base,you got out numbered and cornered,they were almost on you when Steve appeared and helped you take them out.

Now this woman was trying to take him from you,so you did the only thing you could...you started crying. Steve heard your call and excused himself from the lady and came back to you,he knelt down in front of you.

"Whats the matter?" He questioned,you held your arms out and he picked you up,you wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered.

"Mine." Steve chuckled.

"Awww were you jealous?" He joked,you sniffed.

"Yes." You whimpered out hugging him tighter,Steve blushed at your protectiveness.

"Aw (Y/n) you don't have to be jealous of her,you'll always be my favorite gal." You nodded your head and loosened your grip on his neck,Steve rubbed your back trying to comfort you,he hates it when you cry. Ever since that time he saved you from that swarm of hydra agents Steve has taken a liking to you. He kissed your head,he pulled you back and looked in your eyes.

"Hey wanna go get some ice cream?" You smiled and nodded your head,Steve wiped away your tears and kissed your head again.

Steve bought your favorite ice cream then he carried you back to the tower,he set you on couch and sat on the floor in front of you. Bucky came in and sat down beside Steve,Steve looked to his friend.

"Has Stark found a cure yet?" Bucky shook his head sadly,he was the only one Steve had told about his feelings towards you. Steve's eyes started to water as he looked at you then back at Bucky.

"I never got to tell her how I feel." Bucky gave Steve a pat on the back.

"I know pal,I know,but for now trust Stark,I know thats asking a lot but it's the only thing we can do right now." You saw a tear run down Steve's cheek and it made you sad to see him cry,so you crawled across the couch and into his lap. He looked down at you and gave you a forced smile,you wiped his tear away and cuddled into his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back,Bucky smirked.

"When she's big again you better tell her,or I will." Steve grinned as you started felling asleep on him and Bucky left the room. You felt Steve kiss your head before you fell into a dreamless sleep to the sound of.

"I love you."

,':) time skip to when you wake up in Tony's lab (:',

Your eyes fluttered open and looked around the room,you were in Tony's lab,why? Did he fix me? You thought and tried to move your arm but it was weighed down. You looked down to find a sleeping Steve holding your hand,your adult hand. You gasped and sat up smiling while taking your hand back to examine it,you scared the mess out of Steve so much that he ended up on the floor. He stood up and grabbed your hand again.

"How do you feel?" You were going to reply,then you recalled his words from last night.

"I love you too." Steve blushed so hard his ears went red.

"W-what?" You giggled at his stuttering.

"I. Love. You. Too." He looked confused.

"But I never- Wait,you remember that!?" He said as he recalled telling you,you smiled and nodded. You pulled him closer to you.

"Yep,I remember everything. So are you going to tell me what Bucky was talking about or am I going to have to go ask Bucky." Steve smiled and stepped closer so that your noses were almost touching.

"(Y/n) I love you,will you go out with me?"

"Yes." You leaned up and brought your lips to his and kissed him passionately.


	4. Nick Fury

(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to Nick. Nick took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders,clearing his throat he looked down at you.

"Okay,come with me." He turned on his heel and headed for the elevator,everyone was surprised when you got on all fours and followed him through the door and placed yourself beside his feet. As the elevator door closed everyone could see Fury trying to hide the intense happiness he was feeling that you had chosen him.

Fury has......well 'had' no weaknesses,he is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an agent, he didn't have time for normal people things,like having a family or hanging out with friends at a bar on Friday nights. No he was too busy trying to save the world from hydra and aliens and who knows what else. But that all change the first time he saw you,standing in his office asking for a position at at shield. Of corse he gave you a job and he got to see you almost everyday.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and Nick walked out but stopped when he heard a small whimper,he turn around and saw you still sitting in the elevator with your arms stretched out towards him. You didn't feel like crawling anymore,you were tired. Nick seemed to understand what you wanted,he walked back over to you and picked you up,slowly and carefully he cared you to his car that was waiting out front of stark tower.

The car ride was short but that didn't stop you from catching a short cat nap......while sitting on Nicks lap.

You woke up while later in what looked like a cage,so you rolled over and got on your hands and knees. Then you placed your hands on the side of your prison,slowly and wobbly you stood on your feet and peeked over the side.

You were in Fury's office.

Everything was just how you remembered it,but where was Nick? He wasn't there.....and you wanted him. Your lip started to tremble and tears formed in your eyes,(Y/N) let out a small sob....then another....and another,until she had tears running down her cheeks and her throat started to ache.

The office door swung open and revealed a distorted Tony Stark,he walked up to your pack'en play and kneeled down to your level.

"What's wrong?" He asked and hesitantly reached out and patted the top of your head. You let out a string of different sounds and noises between you chocked sobs. And the only thing Tony heard was something about 'a bunny and a turtle trying to tango on mars while drinking whiskey through a straw'.   
"Um...mind saying that a bit slower please." You gave a sniffle then pointed to Nicks chair.

"Mick." You tried saying and Tony's eyes widened as he realized what you wanted.

"Oh... Nick isn't here right now, he had an emergency mission. So he asked me to watch you until he gets back,okay?" You nodded your head and sat back down determined to wait for him to get back. After about two minutes you got bored and stood back up and saw Tony sitting in a chair playing on his phone.

"Dark." (Stark) you called out in your baby voice,Tony 'hmmm'ed not looking up from his phone. "Pway." (Play) Tony got up and handed you a tablet that had a few games on it,you played on it for about an hour then became bored again. "Dark,pway!" You called out again, Tony sighed and put his head in his hands before quickly sitting up straight with a smirk on his face.

"Hey (Y/N), wanna play dress up?" 

****** 3hours later *******

"Stark?"

"SHHHH!!"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and quietly walked into his dark office right into Tony,Nick grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled out of the office and pulled the door to.

"Where's (Y/N),Stark?" Nick asked Tony,the man in question raised his hands in surrender.

"Shes fine,She's just taking a nap." Right after the words left Tony's mouth a small whimper came from Nicks office. Tony tried to hold in a laugh as he went to run away,Nick held him in place.

"What did you do?" Tony quickly said 'nothing' before ran away. Nick was about to run after him but another whimper from his office stopped him in his tracks. He sighed and walked in to his office and turned the light on,after putting his stuff on his desk Nick walked over to your pack'en play and looked down at your sleeping form. Nick Fury blushed and bit his lip trying to hold back his laughs,as quickly as possible he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the adorable scene in front of him.

He took you out of the pack'en play and carried you down to one of the high tech labs,on the way he told you that he had left on the emergency mission to retrieve an antidote for your 'little' problem

He took you out of the pack'en play and carried you down to one of the high tech labs,on the way he told you that he had left on the emergency mission to retrieve an antidote for your 'little' problem. He handed you off to one of the doctors and stood beside you as the world started going dark until it finally disappeared. 

You felt someones hand on yours - you tried to hold it back but your body wouldn't move. You heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Sir,we need you for this mission,Agent (Y/L/N) will be fine here,the doctors will tell us if she wakes up." Agent Hill said coming over to stand beside the person holding your hand - they squeezed your hand and sighed.

"I need to be here when she wakes up." It was Nick!!! Nick is holding your hand - you heard your heart beat rise on the heart monitor.

"Sir shes in a coma—she might be able to hear you,so if you tell her now she might have the will to wake up." You heard Agent Hill walk out of the room and shut the door. Nick took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"(Y/N) please wake up,the team needs you—No I need you,I love you (Y/N) and I need you to wake up so I can look you in the eyes and tell you how much you really mean to me." You could hear the pleading in his voice and tried to move. After a moment you still hadn't moved — Nick stood to leave and with everything in you,you reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. Nick stopped all movement and watched you closely—you slowly opened your eyes and looked up at him smiling slightly.

"Love you too Nick." You said softly. Nick grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it.

"You are my everything." He said looking into your eyes.

"And you are my world." Nick smiled and placed a soft kiss on your lips.


	5. Bucky

(Y/N) looked around at everyone,she smiled and crawled over to Bucky.

Bucky put his hands up and backed away, "N-No I can't,I don't want to hurt her." He said and glanced down at his metal arm. Steve walked over and placed his hand on the nervous solider's shoulder.

"Don't worry Buck,you won't hurt her." You understood that Bucky was scared of hurting you,so when his attention went to Steve,you crawled to him and sat by his foot. Gently you tugged on his pant leg gaining back his attention,Bucky went to back away again but you held onto him tighter. You smiled when your eyes met his,

"It O-tay." Bucky looked back up at Steve who gave him an encouraging smile,he sighed and looked down at your small form.

"Okay." Bucky reached down to grab you,but hesitated before touching you with his metal arm. Once in his arms you wrapped your arms around his neck hugging him. Furry broke the silence by clearing his throat,

"Barnes you know your job,everyone else back to work." Everyone left the room except you and Bucky. You looked at each other,and Bucky noticed how dirty you were.

"How about a bath?" A smile spread across your face and clapped your hands as squealed something that sounded like 'bubbles'. Barnes smiled and walked towards his room,there was already a box of diapers sitting on his bed. He carried you into the bathroom and set you on the bathroom counter,taking your clothes off was harder then Barnes had thought. Especially when you kept wiggling in excitement.(not intended for dirty thinking.)

After your bath Bucky carried you back into his room and set you down on his bed,so he could change. He was soaked!!! You had thought it was fun to see how far you could splash your bath water.

Once he had changed into something dry,he took you down to see Tony. They did test after test after test after test,but Tony couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. You were perfectly healthy. How was he supposed to tell you how much he loves you when you probably don't even know what he's saying.

Barnes sadly carried you back to his room and laid down on the bed. "I don't know what to do (y/n). What if we can't fix you! What if you stay this small forever." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair,clearly he was stressed. You saw this and curled into his chest,the two of you stayed like this until you both fell asleep.

Sometime during the night Bucky started moving around and mumbling in his sleep. His movements woke you up,and you saw the man you love having another nightmare. Ever since you join the Avengers you'd sneak into the solider's room whenever you heard the restless tossing and turning,whimpers and screams,(etc.) and comfort him until he settled down,then you'd wait a couple of hours just to make sure they didn't come back.

Then when they had missions the next day you would be tired and yawning the hole time. One mission Steve had asked you why you were so tired you just told them you had something important you had to take care of and he would let it drop.

Tonight was no different, you reached over and ran your small hand through his sweaty hair while making soft coo-ing noises. He started to calm down but tears rolled down his cheeks as he kept mumbling your name.

His eyes flew open and he bolted into sitting position,running his flesh hand over his face wiping away the sweat. You watch him suddenly turn and look at you as if a piece of the puzzle was just revealed.

"It was you." You tilted your head to the side like a confused puppy. "You were the one sneaking into my room on those nights,wasn't it?" You looked down thinking he was upset with you for coming into his room without permission and gave a small nod.

"Thank you (y/n)." You looked up to see him smiling at you,he reached down and pulled you into a hug. You hugged back,as he laid back down you snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep.

The next morning you heard someone calling your name and shaking your shoulders.

"(Y/n),(y/n) wake up." You opened your eyes and saw Bucky hovering over you.

"What are you doing?" You gasped and your eyes widened,"I'm back?" He nodded and your smile grew,you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him down towards you. When he didn't pull away you placed your lips on his and kissed him. It didn't take long for Bucky to mirror your actions,after a few more shared kisses you pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you James." He smiled and kissed you again.

"I love you too (y/n)."


	6. Clint Barton

Fury set you on the floor and the room went silent. You looked around at everyone and smiled,then rasied your hands and signed Clints name. Clint stepped into the center of the circle and knelt down in front of you.

"You want me?" He signed back slowly,you nodded your head and reached out for him to pick you up. Clint gently grabbed you under your arms and stood up,he held you close to his chest and looked at Nick Fury. Fury gave him a nod before turning around and leaving the room, Clint shuggged his shoulders then looked down at the little you in his arms. You looked up at him and smiled in the cutest way possible,then started signing again.

Clint and Natasha were the only people in stark tower (other then you) that knew ASL (American Sign Language). That is actually how Clint had met you.

*Flash Back*

Clint was walking around,burning time before the next mission. He decided to take a differnt route then normal today and turned to walk down an allyway. Clint rounded a corner but quickly hide himself in the shadows when he saw a man and women arguing. The women yelled at the man something about him not listening to her and the man gave a short laugh then continued to yell back something like.

"At least I can without these!" The man reached out and ripped off the womens ear and throw it on the ground then stomped on it crushing it to pices. The women started crying and shoved the man off the now crushed item.

"That took me three years to save up for!" The women screamed through her sobs,the man scoffed a 'whatever' then walked away leaving the sobbing women there alone to gather the broken pices of her belonging. Clint left his spot and walked over to the women,he lighly placed his hand on her shoulder. The women flinched and looked up at him through her tears then quickly wiped them away and looked back down.

"I'm sorry,I can not hear you,my hearing aid is broken." Clint used his finger to pull her chin,making her look at him. He took his hand back and signed.

"Can you sign?" The women nodded and slightly grinned,Clint thought she was beautiful."What happened?" He asked,she sighed but started signing.

"My boyfri-...My EX boyfriend got mad when I told him I had hearing aids,I tried explaining it to him but he wouldn't listen to me,he took them from me and crushed them." The woman started to sob again but Clint quickly tried calming her down by asking her what her name was. "(Y/N),whats you name?"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful women,my name is Clint." (Y/N) blushed and shook hands with him. Then Clint had an idea, "I can get you a new pair,if you'd like." Her eyes brightened up a bit.

"Really!?" Clint nodded.

"I only ask one thing in return." (Y/N) thought it over then smiled.

"What?"

"Don't date another jerk like him." She smiled and nodded.

"Deal!"

*End of Flash Back*

Clint shook his head and payed attention to what you trying to tell him.

"What to build a fort?" Clint beamed and signed back that he'd love to. Picking you up he carried you into the living room and set you in the middle of the floor, Clint started grabbing all the couch cushions, pillows, and throws he could find and set to work, making you the best pillow fort ever. Steve and Bucky walked by and asked what was going on, you poped out of a pile of blankets and signed. Bucky looked to Steve for an answer but he just shrugged, sensing what was going on outside the fort Clint called out,

"She said we are building an amazing pillow fort." You giggled and clapped your hands then crawled over to Clint, you were impressed with his work but he said it still needed one more touch. Furrowing your brows in confusion, Clint pulled out a little teddy bear from behind his back and handed it to you. Squealing with joy you took the teddy bear and crawled into the fort, laying down on a pillow getting comfy you looked at Clint and signed,

"Will you tell me a story?" He smiled and signed that he would be right back, Clint disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a handful of soft (fruits/candy/chocolates/etc.) and offered you some. You excitedly took a handful and shoved them into your mouth before settling back down onto your pillow. Clint held up his hands and started telling you a story about a archer who fell in love with a beautiful princess, soon you were soundlessly sleeping while sucking on your thumb and cuddling with your teddy bear.

Clint watched over you while you slept, occasionally running his fingers through your soft baby hair. Every time someone would walk by they would send sympathetic looks his way, especially the ones who knew he liked you. If you didn't go back to you older body or Tony couldn't counter whatever it was, Clint knew he would look after you, take care of you even. Laying down beside you Clint closed his eyes hoping that he would wake up and all of this would be a bad dream, then he could tell you how much he really loved you.

Clint was suddenly brought out of his sleep by your screams, he instantly wrapped his arms around you and rubbed small circles on your back. You hiccuped trying to catch your breath from crying so hard, once Clint got you settled down he asked you what was wrong.

"I had a bad dream, they took you away and I-I...........I couldn't save you." You sniffled again and hugged him as tight as your little arms would squeeze. Clint pulled you away and made you look at him,

"I'm not going anywhere and don't worry about me I'll be fine." He wiped away your tears and kissed the top of your head,

"I love you Clint."

"Love you too, tiny." He reached down and pulled you into a hug, Clint felt like you were getting heavier by the second and looked down. His eyes widened at the sight of you, you looked to be about 7 years old, hoping it wold work again Clint closed his eyes and hugged you tight thinking about how much he love you. You started getting heavier again, he held you until your weight stayed the same. Clint pulled you away from him and looked at you, you looked down at you body and gave a silent cheer. You leaned forward and kissed Clint until he kissed back, Clint pulled away and looked into your eyes with wonder and happiness. He reached into his pocket and handed you your hearing aids, you put them in and the first thing you heard was Clint saying,

"I love you." You kissed him again and giggled,

"I love you too,Clint."


	7. Thor Odinson

You looked around at everyone one before smiling and crawling over to Thor. Nobody in the room was surprised except the man himself, you always flirted with the god of thunder but unfortunately never got any sort of attention in returned. The man was oblivious and blinded be the fact that he had fallen madly in love with you, how could such a beautiful and amazing woman ever want him, the way he wanted you. 

Thor looked around in disbelief, the sight of you at his feet sitting on your knees with you tiny little hands reaching up for him made his face turn a light shade of pink. Loki chuckled at his brothers actions before taking his leave of the crowded room, the rest of the room slowly followed suite soon after Thor scooped you up and cradled you into his chest. 

Nick Fury was the last left in the room when he walked up to Thor, he handed the Demi-god a backpack with some extra baby clothes and toys, and all your weapons that you had on you prior to the shrinking incident. Then the man with the eye patch left with only saying a few words.

"Take care of her." Then he was gone. Thor couldn't help but hug you tightly after he caught you smiling up at him, you giggled and tried your best to hug back. Pulling away Thor looked at you happily,

"So what would you like to do before we travel to Asgard, Lady (Y/n)?" Tilting your head to the side like a confused puppy, you tried asking him why you were going to his realm. It took him a few seconds to correctly decipher what had actually come out of your mouth.

"Ah, I am taking you to the healers of Asgard, they can cure you to your natural state of being, they are the best at what they do, as you deserve nothing less." If you had been big, a blush would made its self present, but it seems that in this smaller form your body worked slightly different. So instead you settled on clapping your hands together while giving him a happy sounding, jumble of words. Thors smile brightened, he held out his hand and summoned his trusty hammer, once the legend was in his grasp Thor made his way to the roof of Stark Tower.

"Heimdall! Bring us to Asgard!" Thor shouted at the sky then tightly wrapped his arms around you to keep safe but carful not to squish you. A bright rainbow light came down on all sides before it powerfully sucked you up, the force you felt from the speed you were traveling was incomprehensible to your poor little mind. When the force finally stopped your hold on Thor didn't, he chuckled lightly and patted your back telling you, you could loosen on your death grip just a hair. One of your eyes slowly opened before both popped open to take in the sight of this new world.

A nice man at the end of the bridge named Heimdall, somehow summoned a guard to bring Thor a horse, he gracefully mounted it with ease never letting his grip on you slip. Thors black Stallion trotted smoothly across the bridge towards the palace, the gentle bouncing rocked you into a blissful sleep, when Thor glanced down to check on you he saw your sleeping form curled into his chest. 

The next thing you know Thor is dismounting his beautiful stud and entering the huge palace, warriors and hand maidens bowed at the sight of the blond prince. You giggled while waving at all of them making them smile in return, making Thor chuckle at your cute doings, your kindness was always something he had admired about you. Two royal guards opened the throne room door revealing king Odin seated on his throne and his wife, Queen Frigga by his side.

"Thor, my boy. What brings you to Asgard this day?" Odin asked standing from his seat to greet his first born, his mother went to hug him but stopped on the account of seeing your bright eyes peering up at her.

"Oh my, who might this little one be?" She asked kindly moving a strand of hair from your cute little face. Odin made a face of curiosity as he came to see you as well.

"Mother, father, this is Lady (Y/n). She has been turned into a helpless infant and I have come to seek help from the palace healers." Frigga laughed at the face you gave her son when he called you 'helpless', showing him who was still in charge you reached out to his mother and made a pleaing sound to be held by her. Of corse she immediately took you into her arms, holding you close she lightly swayed with you like she had with Thor when he was that size. 

"Tell me, who is she to you? You know we don't use our power for just anyone." Odin asked looking back at his son searching for an answer, Thor thought about it for a moment before he sighed with his shoulders slumping.

"She is none other then the one who has stolen my heart, and I have yet to tell her of the burning desire I feel in my chest, for her and her alone." His answer was honest and straight from the heart, Frigga and Odin smiled but you didn't know what to do, Thor basically just confessed his feelings to you in front of his parents. Reaching back out for Thor, he took you into his arms then you kissed his cheek and cuddled into him.

"I would say she feels the same, but just to make sure, lets get her big again so we can hear her say it for herself." Frigga said waving over a few of her hand maidens, the gently took you from Thors arms and carried into anther room, where they laid you onto a bed. When they started running tests you suddenly started feeling sleepy, all the faces around you got more distorted until there was nothing but black.

A hand caressed your cheek easing you out of your dreamless slumber, opening your eyes you saw Thor leaning over your form. He smiled upon seeing your bright eyes looking into his, You subconsciously reached up and ran your hand down his jaw line to his chin before looking at your hand. 

"I'm big again?" You asked, gasping when you heard yourself form a understandable question, Thor nodded and helped you sit up. He opened his mouth to ask how you were feeling but was cut off when you leaned in crashing your lips to his, Thor Immediately kissed you back his question long forgotten. You pulled away first but still holding him close,

"You too have stolen my heart, I love you Thor." Thor picked you up and spun around the room a few times before kissing you again.

"I love thee as well, Lady (Y/n), always until forever."


End file.
